


The Myth of Hylia (Formerly: The Three Golden Goddesses' Godlings)

by IamNoOneSpecial



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creation Myth, Epic, F/M, Legends, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNoOneSpecial/pseuds/IamNoOneSpecial
Summary: Summary: How did the land of Hyrule come to be? Why was Hylia her patron goddess? Why was Demise in the earth? How did the gorons come to be? How did the zora come to be? How did the Hylians came to be? How did the Sheikah come to be? How did the Fierce Deity mask come to be? Why did Hylia choose Link as her champion? Read this tragic legend to find out…





	The Myth of Hylia (Formerly: The Three Golden Goddesses' Godlings)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 LOZ community and a Happy New Year to you all,  
> If you will, allow me to introduce myself… feel free though to skip directly to the story.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> About myself:  
> This is I’mNoOneSpecial, you can call me NoOne for short, or Lynx (My profile pic on FFN is a hand-drawn Lynx, drawn by myself).  
> I have been writing for a small number of years in FFN; and some weeks ago I got in touch with an old reader of mine who had moved on to AO3.  
> Long story short; he said nobody uses FFN anymore, so I decided to open an account here and republish my stories.  
> I’ll only be posting my “successful” stories though; there are a couple of stories I have given up ‘coz practically no one read them.  
> My niche is LOZ fanfics. though I began writing a Naruto fanfic, and have written a couple of stories of other fandoms.  
> Mostly, I write LOZ stories.  
> Now… I was a little conflicted at first which of my LOZ stories I should repost first;  
> On one hand I thought I should post my first successful LOZ story “The silver dagger and its sheath.”  
> But then I decided to post this one first; after all, it’s the beginning.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> About the story:  
> This is an idea that has been floating in my mind for ages …  
> This idea first came to me when I had to research on Greek mythology due to work related reasons, particularly the myth on how the world was created.  
> However, this myth-legend of mine (I think it’s part myth, part legend) will not be very reminiscent of it. There might be a couple of scenes here and there that were somehow inspired by Greek mythology but… that’s it.  
> Oh, and I made a couple of changes here and there, so it’s a slightly revised version of the story I posted on FFN.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the beginning there was nothing but darkest void.

But then, three golden goddesses descended from the sacred realm, and these three golden goddesses were, in fact, sisters.

Now, siblings often compete amongst themselves and try to outdo the other and so it was with these three sister-goddesses.

They decided to show each other how just how mighty they truly were.

The first goddess, Din, who was the second sister, where once had been nothing but void, molded the earth, and on it formed pretty hills, majestic mountains and awe-inspiring volcanoes, and into it craved mysterious caves and breath-taking canyons.

The second goddess, Nayru, who was the eldest sister, showered the earth with water, and formed roaring rivers and beautiful oceans, and pretty springs and majestic waterfalls.

Finally, the last goddess, Farore, who was the youngest sister, brought life unto the world. She planted all the plants and forests on earth and reared the animals to roam through them.

When Din and Nayru saw what their youngest sister had done they felt slightly envious, for beings that live and breathe can be much, much more beautiful than things that do not.

Then Din tried to create the first people but it was not meant to be. She did succeed in molding big strong bodies of clay and rock, but as rocks do, they refused to move.

Then Nayru tried herself, but she too failed. The bodies she formed out of water were smooth and very soft and very beautiful, but though water may bubble it does not breathe.

Then Farore, who was much funnier than her stern elder sisters, gathered some twigs and roots and leaves and bound them together into a silly looking doll. Then she gave her doll the gift of life and off hopped the first deku shrub.

Then she laughed at her sour sisters’ faces.

But although, despite deeply loving one another, Din and Nayru did not often see eye to eye with each other, they both got along very well with Farore and so did Farore, so Farore good-naturedly gave life to Din’s rock dolls and Nayru’s bodies of water.

Off stomped the first gorons.

Off swam the first zora.

Both Din and Nayru smiled at this, forgiving their fun little sister though they had never really held anything against her in the first place.

Then smiling to one another, the three sister goddesses began to make more and more living beings together.

In the end, they looked upon the beautiful world they had created together, and smiling to one another they returned from whence they had come.

But they soon found that they could not just do so, the first people were very much like little children; they needed guidance.

So, the three golden goddesses convened and thought what was best to be done.

In the end they decided to give the people a patron god or  patron goddess to watch over the land and guide them.

Now the three sister-goddesses continued to think who this patron god or goddess would be, for they had decided against sending one among themselves.

Eventually they agreed it better to send a godling, one of their children.

Once again discussion broke out among the three goddesses, but this time it came close to argument.

The goddess Din demanded that her eldest child, her only son be this patron god, for among the three golden goddesses she was the strongest and mightiest goddess, and her son, among all the young godlings, was the eldest and mightiest as well.

At first, Nayru and Farore would not agree, for Din’s eldest son seemed not a very good person at heart, and in fact, Din herself often had to reprimand him.

But eventually, they caved in.

And so, the young god was sent to watch over and rule the world… and sorrow followed.

Din’s son knew naught of kindness, nor did he know of sympathy. Instead, he believed in might and power. Much bloodshed and sorrow befell the world for the next age. War happened aplenty, slavery and oppression were everywhere. The strong tormented, the weak suffered. Conquerors and raiders were the young god’s favorites, though in truth he cared for no one and nothing. All he cared, was that this was his world and he was the god to rule it, for in the sacred realm, though he was the eldest godling, none of his brothers, sisters and cousins listened to him, and he could never compare to his mother and her sisters.

None know now what his name was; the denizens of the world had come to fear him so much that none dared speak his name. He was simply known as the god of demise.

At last, all the suppressed people of all kind and races cried out to the golden three and they heard.

When his mother, the goddess Din, saw what her son had done with to the beautiful world she and her sisters, Nayru and Farore, had crafted, her fury knew no bounds. The once beautiful land had been ravaged. The beautiful creatures she had crafted with her sisters were hungered, enslaved, slain or completely possessed by evil.

So, furiously, she descended unto the world.

She turned upon her disgraceful son, and sealed him deep inside the earth.

And so, again, the goddesses had to convene about the world’s fate, for now, more than ever, did it need a patron god, to heal the land, to heal the people.

Din, however, shamed by her son’s actions, left the decision to her two sisters.

In the end, Nayru agreed that Madas, Farore’s eldest child and only son would be the next god to watch over the world.

However, she demanded that they give the denizens of the world a way to help themselves should Madas turn out to be evil as well. At first Farore was incensed, for her son Madas was a kind and gentle soul, but in the end, she agreed.

With their combined powers, the three golden goddesses formed a golden relic which would grand any mortal, strong in spirit, wise in mind, and true in heart, any wish he desired.

And so, the young god Madas descended upon the land, and at once he went to heal the people and the land, and at first, people loved him.

Madas was a most kind god, much like his mother, and he enjoyed bring people joy. He taught them how to plant and sow to sate their hungers. He taught them the arts of healing to mend their wounds. And he taught them song and dance to make them merry again.

But this soon ended.

Though the god of demise was gone, he had left much, much evil behind, especially in the hearts of people. Many of his worshippers and followers had been wary of this young god, but as soon as they realized what a soft, kind fellow the new god was they immediately resumed their old ways. They cared little for the new god and his peaceful ways and soon they carried on as they had before. Almost as soon as Madas had healed a village and saved its people and had gone to the next, Demise’s followers would raze everything to the ground again.

Madas soon, anguished, came to the sad realization that unless he first purged the land of Demise’s evil-doers, all his efforts would be in vain.

And so, the young god, peaceful by heart, kind by nature, grimly decided to take up the sword.

Throughout the next age, Madas traveled to all corners of the land; ever in pursuit of sinners and evil-doers. Slowly, bit by bit, the kind god, who used to play beautiful music in the sacred realm, grew into a fearsome wargod.

Throughout the land he slew the followers of demise.

Throughout the land he hunted down raiders and brigands.

Throughout the land he cut down slavers and tyrants.

All so that he could rebuild the land into one of peace…

But he too would not remain the land’s patron god.

Throughout the land the people had come to fear him.

Throughout the land people would hide from him.

Throughout the land people would flee from him.

Throughout the land, he had become known as the god of retribution, the god of punishment… the Fierce Deity.

That is how he was known; too scared were the people to utter his name as well. In the ages to come, many would believe that the god of demise and the fierce deity was one and the same.

Where once he had walked, people had hope revive them. But now fear and dread would gripe their hearts.

Where once he had walked, people would flock around him, like little goat kids to their mothers. Now they shattered and ran as though they had seen a lion.

Where once he had walked, music and laughter would filled the air. Now, cries of terror and anguish rend the air.

And so, the people sought out the Tri-Force, the golden artefact the three goddesses had left behind and pleaded. Pleaded to the golden goddesses to banish the Fierce Deity; fearing that else, once more, they would suffer under the rule of a cruel god.

The goddesses heard their plea, and Farore was shocked that her once kind and gentle son too had become a demon. She promised that just as Din had dealt with her son, that so would she with hers.

The choice for the new patron god now fell unto Nayru, between her two eldest daughters, for she had first given birth to twin sisters, the twin goddesses, Hylia and Loria.

In the end, Nayru choose the second-born, Hylia, who was kinder.

Loria was kind and caring too at heart, but Nayru saw the makings of another Fierce Deity in her, and thus settled on the second twin, though soon Loria would rule over another world.

And so, Nayru, Farore and Hylia descended from the sacred realm to confront Madas the Fierce Deity.

The three goddesses were shocked by what they saw, none more than Farore, his mother.

The kind, sweet godling had grown into a fearsome warrior. Grim warpaint run across and his face. Dark, black armor shelled his powerful frame. A huge, broad battlesword rested in his strong hand.

Breaking out of her stupor, Farore lashed out at her son, demanding why he had become a destroyer.

The young god, shocked and hurt by his mother’s words tried to defend himself; that Demise had left much evil and sorrow in the hearts of the people, and that many evil ones, though their evil god was gone, had refused to live peaceful lives and had forced him, Madas, to purge them from the land.

The three goddesses before him said nothing but it was plain to see as day that to them Madas was still a sinner.

And last, Farore spoke, and said that the people had wished him gone. He was to leave the land and never return and that Hylia would be their new patron goddess. And, that for his crimes, Madas was no longer welcome in the sacred realm.

For many moments Madas knew not what to say.

But then, the grip on his sword tightened, and his face darkened.

He took one last look at his mother, his aunt and her daughter, his cousin. And without a word, he turned from them and walked away.

Nayru and Farore returned to the Sacred Realm, and Hylia remained.

And for the next age the land flourished. Hylia was a very knowledgeable and wise, and she willingly shared all that knowledge and wisdom.

From unschooled gatherers, the people of the land rose to real cultures.

From rough shabby camps rose settlements with homely houses.

From a disorganized, divided number of people, rose a united land.

And this land the people called _Hyrule_ , the land ruled by Hylia, their beloved patron goddess.

Seeing that the three golden goddesses had finally found the right patron deity for the land, they left. Left to create new worlds.

This age of growth and prosperity lasted long, but sadly not forever…

Throughout the past ages, the evil god Demise had struggled against his prison until finally he broke free of his shackles and out of the earth. At once he went back to where his temple once had stood, only to find it long gone.

Furious and confused, the evil god wandered the land. While he liked what he saw, prosperous towns and villages had sprung where once had been rough tribal camps, he was furious to learn that another god had claimed his land and he, Demise himself, had been long forgotten.

And so, with fury and malice in his heart he headed for the capital town, leaving chaos and destruction is his wake, where Hylia’s temple stood.

There in her temple he confronted Hylia. The goddess was not happy to see him. Though their mothers were sisters, Hylia had always disliked Demise, and Demise, while he wanted her as his wife, had no care for how she felt. And no respect either.

He commended her for taking such good care of his land, and then told her to vacate his throne, now that he had returned.

Hylia, in rightful anger, told him to leave, that this land was under her care now, and that the people had accepted her as their patron goddess and that he was nothing more than a disgraced, forgotten god.

Demise, angered by her words, did just what he always had done; resort to brute force, and gathered his might and powers to strike down the arrogant goddess, and Hylia, in response, gathered her might as well.

The clash of their forces was so powerful that the whole land felt it and left both god and goddess gasping for breath.

Demise was a powerful, mighty god, much mightier than Hylia, but the ages he had spent in his prison, and the ages-long struggle against his shackles and left him severely weakened. Hylia on the other hand was not a warrioress and not grand of might and power. And she had confronted Demise in battle, so she had never truly known just how powerful he was. Nonetheless she was determined to protect her people. And that determination drove her to fight with all her might and power. As it were, both gods were very much equally matched, but Demise refusing to be bested by a woman, more so one who favored knowledge over strength, recovered sooner.

But just as he was about to strike again against Hylia, he felt something slamming into his chest, hard, knocking him out of the temple and  the dark god painfully crashed into the streets at the foot of Hylia’s temple.

There he pulled himself up to see who had dared strike him.

There, on the top of the stairs stood Madas the Fierce Deity, bearing grim warpaint upon his face, wearing his dark armor, holding his fearsome battlesword.

At first, Demise recognized not his cousin, so much had the young god changed from minstrel to warrior.

But then furious, though still confused, Demise demanded what he, Madas, was doing here on his land.

The wargod coldly looked down on him and answered that this was no longer his land and the reason that he, Madas, had returned was because he had felt him, Demise, return, and though outcast the fierce god was, he would not allow the evil god to once more bring this land to ruin. Nor would he allow him to harm Hylia. So Madas told the evil god and threatened him to leave.

Demise arrogantly laughed, wondering what him, Madas, could possibly do. Hylia herself was tougher than he was, said the dark god.

The fierce god said nothing. Instead he descended upon the disgraceful god like a great eagle would descend upon a goat, and the evil god screamed in agony. Madas had cut deeply into Demise’s flesh, nearly splitting him in halves. Like all the other gods, Demise was immortal. The fatal cut did not kill him but at the same time death did not relieve him of the terrible pain. That scream was followed by yet another, for Madas stabbed him with his sword,

impaling him. With the evil god still impaled on his sword, Madas lifted his blade, rested it against his shoulder and strode out of the town carrying the impaled god behind him.

Once outside, Madas lifted his blade in both his hands and gave it a great swing. The evil god slipped off the sword and was sent flying far away.

Once Madas had lost sight of Demise, he turned back to the town.

There, below the arc of the town gate, stood the goddess Hylia. She eyed the wargod with wariness and reproach.

A moment more Madas looked at her. Then he turned and walked away without a word.

Behind him, Hylia and her people worried. For the first time since Hylia had become Hyrule’s patron goddess, her people knew fear. The god of demise had returned, and so had the fierce deity.

Far away, Demise pulled himself up and limped away in pain. And he swore that he would return… and avenge himself upon Hylia and Madas.

…

Many years passed, Demise healed and grew strong again. And bit by bit, he gathered an army. Outlandish tribes that knew not of Hylia and her laws. Beasts that had been tormented and conditioned to be monsters. Evil-doers from all parts of the world that had managed to flee and slip away from the Fierce Deity’s purges. In a dark hidden temple, they were kept. There Demise waited and there he watched his armies grow.

Until finally he deemed his armies big and strong enough to enslave Hylia and her land.

Hylia herself had not been idle. Her fear for her people had pushed her to think of ways to prepare and protect them. Alas, her people were gentle and soft. Like her goddess they had taken to love knowledge and wisdom, but strong dislike towards violence and warfare. The many years of peace had made them long forgot about oppression and slavery and sadly also the need to be strong.

She feared that should Demise or the Fierce Deity return, they would be helpless to defend themselves.

And her fears came true, for one day, her people cried out in fear and Hylia rushed out to see.

There on the horizon marched a dark army. Led by the god of demise.

Not much longer, and the armies stood before her town. Bracing herself, she gathered all her might and powers to fight off the invaders, futile though it was. Though Hylia had grown much stronger and mightier than she had been when Demise had dared show himself in her temple, she knew she would not be able to fend off such a large army led by a powerful god.

Demise roared.

His armies charged.

Children screamed in fright.

Women fled in fear.

Men trembled in terror.

And then the earth shook, and all fell to the ground.

Hylia and Demise, Hylia’s people and Demise’s armies.

Slowly, leisurely, Madas the Fierce Deity walked onto the field. And took his place right between Hylia’s town and Demise’s army.

Seeing the Fierce Deity, Demise and his armies smiled. They had all looked forward to seeing him, to make him suffer. Gleefully, Demise yelled at his armies to slay the wargod first, and the mad army maniacally obeyed.

Madas lifted his broad, heavy greatsword and rushed the armies.

He swung his greatsword once… and a hundred fell.

He swung it again… and another hundred fell.

Soon a fourth of Demise’s army had fallen.

Soon a third.

Soon a half.

And then only a fifth of his armies remained.

Both Hylia and Demise stared in disbelief. Both Hylia’s people and Demise’s army trembled in fear.

And then, enraged, Demise threw himself upon the Fierce Deity.

But the match was most uneven.

Demise was a powerful and mighty god, but a poor fighter who believed raw strength won every battle. And he had rarely fought himself, he had always had his henchmen do his dirty work for him.

Madas however had learned to fight over the long bloody age that came after Demise’s fall from grace, and had taken it upon himself to face and slay each and every of Demise’s dark warriors. The Fierce Deity was strong and mighty, but unlike Demise, he also knew the importance of skill and swiftness. Demise’s mighty blows could not touch him, but every cut of Madas’, fatal to any mortal, found its mark, true and deep.

Soon, Demise lay cut up and utterly defeated at Madas’ feet. Whatever was left of Demise’s armies had fled in terror.

His work done, Madas turned to look behind him, at Hylia and her people. Hylia was wary, her people fearful.

Without a word, Madas grabbed Demise by his long, fiery-red hair and dragged him behind him. He dragged him for many days, far away. On a barren wasteland, as far from Hyrule as could be, the Fierce Deity let go of the dark god’s hair left the broken god behind.

Even in his unconscious state, Demise swore hateful revenge.

Many years passed, Demise healed and grew strong again. And bit by bit, he gathered an army, once again, much bigger and mightier than the army that had come before it. Outlandish tribes that knew nothing of Hylia and her peaceful ways. Beasts that had been tormented and conditioned to be monsters. Evil-doers from all parts of the world that had managed to flee and slip away from the Fierce Deity’s purges. In a dark hidden temple, they were kept. There Demise waited and there he watched his armies grow. And there Demise raised fierce monsters, some only so that he could fight and kill them himself to grow stronger and stronger.

Finally, he deemed his armies big and strong enough to enslave Hylia and her land, and once more marched them to Hyrule

Hylia herself had not been idle, she too had struggled to grow stronger, and she had, and she had done much more. But again, seeing the might of Demise’s armies, she knew that all she had done would not be enough.

Not much longer, and the armies stood before her town. Bracing herself, she gathered all her might and powers, once again to fight off the invaders, futile though she knew it was.

Demise roared.

His armies charged.

Children screamed in fright.

Women fled in fear.

Men trembled in terror.

And then the earth shook again and split apart by a canyon.

Hylia and Demise, Hylia’s people and Demise’s armies rose to see what had happened.

There on the field, right between Hylia’s town and Demise’s armies stood Madas the Fierce Deity.

Seeing him Demise snarled like a beast and shouted at his armies to tear him apart.

Madas lifted his broad, heavy greatsword and rushed the armies.

He swung his greatsword once… and a hundred fell.

He swung his sword again… and another hundred fell.

Soon only a sixth of Demise’s armies remained.

Both Hylia and Demise stared in disbelief. Both Hylia’s people and Demise’s army trembled in fear.

Utterly enraged, Demise threw himself upon the Fierce Deity once again.

Again, the match was most uneven.

Soon, once again, the dark god of demise lay cut up and utterly defeated at the Fierce Deity’s feet. Whatever was left of Demise’s armies had fled in terror.

His work done, Madas turned to look behind him, at Hylia and her people. Hylia was wary, her people fearful.

Without a word, the Fierce Deity grabbed Demise by his long, fiery-red hair and dragged him away, far out of Hyrule.

Even in his unconscious state, Demise swore hateful revenge.

Many years passed, Demise healed and grew strong again and the cycle repeated itself.

Demise would gather and army and march it to Hyrule.

Hylia would prepare herself and her people as best she could but find that all her efforts would not be enough.

And the Fierce Deity would appear before Demise’s armies and cut them down and then their god.

It happened a third time…

It happened a fourth time.

The fifth time Demise snapped and yelled at the Fierce Deity,

**“WHY FIGHT YOU FOR HYLIA AND HER PEOPLE, MADAS?!”**

The Fierce Deity was cool and swift in his answer.

**“Our mothers had me come here to deliver this land from all the evil and sorrow you have caused.”**

The dark god grew furious yet more!

**“WHAT IDIOCY IS THIS YOU SPEAK?! HYLIA ALWAYS SHUNNED YOU! HER PEOPLE THEMSELVES PLEADED TO OUR MOTHERS THAT YOU BE BANISHED FROM THIS LAND!”**

**“True this,”** answered the Fierce Deity, **“But though it pains my heart, I still care for Hylia. Though she has always been cold to me, I would never leave her at your mercy, she does not deserve such a cruel fate. Nor do her people. One way or the other, I will not allow you to plunge this land once more into desolation.”**

Mad from anger, Demise ordered his armies to slaughter Madas, and threw himself at him as well.

Once again, the Fierce Deity cut down the evil god’s armies, and then the evil god himself.

Once again, The Fierce Deity bent down to drag away Demise by the hair.

**“Madas…”**

The Fierce Deity turned and to his surprise found himself face to face with the fair goddess Hylia.

**“Would you stay with us?”**

The fierce god was much more surprised to hear her ask. But then he glanced at her people.

**“I think it better that I do not.”**

**“Madas…”** spoke Hylia, **“If you please, stay in Hyrule.”**

The fierce god thought for a moment.

 **“No… though I hate to say it, he spoke true,”** said the Fierce Deity as he looked down on the disgraced god, **“Neither you nor your people want me here. Tis better I leave.”**

**“So long as you do not turn your blade against my people-”**

**“I would never turn my blade against you OR your people!”** shouted now the Fierce Deity angrily at her, **“I am not him! I do NOT take pleasure in taking lives! I do NOT take pleasure in inflicting pain!”**

 **“How dare you raise your voice against me?!”** screamed Hylia at the Fierce Deity, **“You who disgraced yourself and murdered so many, so many countless times-”**

 **“Because I had no choice!”** roared the Fierce Deity at the patron goddess, **“When I first came to this land, I did just as you have, I taught the people, I led them, and I help them build their lives.**

 **“But then his evil-doers came and invaded all the villages and towns we had just built…”** said the Fierce Deity bitterly.  **“Every time I tried to protect what I had built but I was too weak… the people were too weak… Even when we won the battles, I, we lost many friends and many homes. Years the people spent to build a village, but a single powerful raid was all it took to destroy it all. Before long, everyone and everything I had healed and built was destroyed. I came to realize that as long as the evil ones lived, it mattered not much I healed or built.”**

 **“Why kill them?”** asked Hylia, **“Why not show them the right path?”**

 **“I tried…”** said the Fierce Deity bitterly, **“But they just laughed at me. _He_ corrupted their minds too much. All they knew, all they respected was power! All they lived by was brute strength! But the corruption in their mind ran deeper still! They reveled in it! They would torture merely to entertain themselves! They would feel glory every time they took a life! And they would not stop! Not unless I stopped them!” **

**“Look at all the misguided souls I slayed,”** said the Fierce Deity motioned to all the dead bodies that covered the field, **“Had I not done this, your town, your people would not stand.”**

 **“If you claim to have done this for the good of me and my people…”** began Hylia, **“Why then do you refuse to stay?”**

 **“Because that is what you truly wish,”** answered the Fierce Deity easily, **“I see it in your eyes, I see it in theirs. Why ask me to stay if I repulse you? Why ask me to stay if the mere thought of me terrifies your people?”**

 **“It is true, you repulse me,”** admitted Hylia, **“I have no fondness for you or for him. When we were very young I minded you not, but as we grew older, you and him would pester me, you would always fight over me as though I was some prize to win, some trophy to claim. I was little surprised when I learned that he had become an evil god, but I never excepted you to descend into one yourself-”**

 **“Have you not heard me speak?”** broke in the Fierce Deity, **“I did so only so that I could rebuild this land! I did so, so that the good people could live!”**

**“You honestly believe all that bloodshed you caused was for the greater good?!”**

**“I do, and I was right. See how the land has flourished under your rule-”**

**“How dare you?!”** screamed Hylia at the Fierce Deity, **“It was not by your hand that the land flourishes. It was not by your hand that the people now live freely and happily.”**

 **“No, both these things, the flourishing of the land and the joyous life of the people of this age were done by your hands,”** admitted the Fierce Deity, **“But had this land still been full of his evil-doers… you would not have been able to do so… not without taking any lives yourself.”**

Hylia gathered her breath to retort-

 **“I take my leave,”** cut in the Fierce Deity, **“This’ better this way.”**

The Fierce Deity grabbed Demise by his fiery hair again and started to drag him away.

Hylia glared at his back with all the anger she could muster.

Again, Demise healed and again he gathered an army, and the sixth cycle came.

Again, the Fierce Deity defeated Demise and his army.

And again, Hylia approached him.

**“Madas, I implore you, stay here in Hyrule, the people want it so.”**

The Fierce Deity glanced back at the town and her people.

 **“Are you certain?”** asked the fierce god, **“They seem ready to take flight.”**

 **“They indeed fear you…”** spoke the goddess, **“But they fear the god of demise, and his armies more. They fear one day you will not return. They fear that one day, you will not be there when he is. And they hope that if you remain in Hyrule, he will not return.”**

**“So they would rather not have me here but think this best for themselves…”**

The goddess chose to say nothing.

**“What of you, Hylia?”**

**“If it is for the good of my people, and if they wish it, then I will allow it.”**

The Fierce Deity thought for a good long moment but in the end, he shook his head.

 **“Nay, I will take my leave. My presence would sour the peace and happiness of this place, and this I do not wish. And if I were to stay, what would be my purpose? I am a warrior now…”** said the Fierce Deity sorrowfully and shamefully, **“My place now is on the battlefield, not in a peaceful town such as yours. And it is not your land alone that needs me to slay evil ones. The other lands are invested by sinners and monsters as well.”**

With that, the Fierce Deity took his leave once more.

Demise came a seventh and an eighth time.

Again and again Madas came and defeated him and his armies.

Again and again Hylia’s people begged her to make the Fierce Deity stay.

Again and again Madas refused.

Then on the ninth cycle, Demise did something that neither the Fierce Deity nor the patron goddess expected.

He tried to reason with Madas.

 **“MADAS, CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS,”** said the dark god, **“ALL THIS YOU DO IS POINTLESS AND WITHOUT SENSE. YOU FIGHT AND FIGHT FOR THESE PEOPLE, THOUGH LONG AGO THEY WERE THE ONES WHO BEGGED OUR MOTHERS TO HAVE YOU BANISHED. AND THAT GODDESS YOU ALSO PROTECT… SHE NEVER APPRECIATED YOU OR ANYTHING YOU EVER DID FOR HER.”**

Though slightly unsettled by Demise’s unusual behavior and politeness, Madas’ response was firm.

“ **I see my actions not as such. I believe this is the right thing to do and in this I am firm.”**

 **“WHAT YOU DO, ALL YOU DID, WAS NOT THE RIGHT THING TO DO AT ALL,”** argued the dark god, **“THIS IS MY LAND AND THOSE ARE MY PEOPLE. I ONLY WANT THAT RETURNED TO ME, WHICH IS RIGHTFULLY MINE. SO CEASE YOUR INTERFERING.”**

At this the Fierce Deity scoffed.

**“You lost the right to this land _and_ her people a long time ago. You disgraced yourself and proved yourself unworthy.”**

The dark god struggled hard to keep his temper under control. Then he smirked evilly.

 **“WELL, HOW THIS MADAS?”** he asked, **“YOU STAND ASIDE, AND I OFFER YOU A REWARD.”**

Again, the Fierce Deity was confused by the Demise’s unusual behavior, but still firm in his answer.

**“There is no prize that could make me abandon Hylia and her people to your cruelty.”**

**“NOT EVEN HYLIA HERSELF?”** seeing that the Fierce Deity was at a loss for words, as was Hylia behind him, the dark god Demise elaborated, **“I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS LOVED HYLIA, I DID TOO. THIS WE HAVE IN COMMON, IN THIS WE ARE THE SAME. LET ME HAVE MY LAND AND MY PEOPLE AGAIN, AND I WILL MAKE HYLIA YOUR WI-”**

Demise never got to finish his offer, Madas’ answer was as swift as it was deadly. When Hylia had heard Demise’s words she had been ready to step onto the battlefield and confront the dark god herself, but the Fierce Deity had been much quicker than her. The Fierce Deity had never moved a step, one great swing of his great battleblade was all it took. The sheer force of it was so great it cut through Demise’s armies and nearly split the dark god’s head.

On the battlefield, Madas the Fierce Deity was exuding so much anger and might that Hylia and even Demise started to shake.

 **“HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A PREPOSTEROUS OFFER?!”** Madas’ roar was loud enough to silence even Hyrule’s greatest firemountain, **“HYLIA’S HEART AND FATE ARE NOT YOURS TO DECIDE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU MAY?! AND HOW MAD ARE YOU TO THINK THAT I WOULD AGREE TO SUCH VILLAINNY?! TO ABANDON A WHOLE LAND OF PEOPLE TO YOUR SAVAGERY TO ENSLAVE HYLIA?! YOU AND I ARE NOTHING ALIKE!!! YOU NEVER CARED FOR HYLIA, YOU MERELY WANTED HER AS A TROPHY, AS A SYMBOL OF YOUR SUPPOSED MIGHT AND SUPERIORITY! I TRULY LOVED HYLIA, WHICH IS WHY I ALWAYS PROTECTED HER FROM YOUR ADVANCES!!!”**

Many of Demise’s minions fled or had even died from sheer fear, so fearsome was the enraged wargod. Mighty though the godlings might seem to mortals, they could never compare to their mothers.

Or so it was thought.

But Hylia and Demise realized then and there that Madas the Fierce Deity was as powerful as Din, the mightiest of the three golden goddesses… easily. Mayhap, even powerful enough to undo the whole land and then rebuild it!

Seeing Madas’ true might, Demise did yet another thing that would have perplexed Hylia, though having witnessed Madas’ might herself it did; Demise quickly fled the battlefield.

For a good long time Madas fought hard to rein back his rage. But then he decided to best walk away, lest his anger run amok and Hyrule came to harm.

Long after the Fierce Deity had gone, the people of Hyrule once more pleaded to their patron goddess Hylia, stronger than ever to call back the Fierce Deity and make him stay here in Hyrule.

Hylia thought long and hard how to grant her people their wish. She knew better than any that if the Fierce Deity chose to remain in Hyrule, neither Demise nor any would ever dare again threaten her people. And those foolish enough to, would meet swift, certain death at Madas’ blade.

But Madas was no fool, he knew that even if he stayed, even if he fended off invader after invader, neither Hylia herself, nor her people would love him. He knew that they would not truly accept him as Hyrule’s protective deity. They would fear him just as much as the people around them.

He also felt responsible not only for the safety of Hyrule but of the other lands too.

Hylia knew that unless she gave him a true strong reason to stay, he would never. In the end, she unhappily realized there was only one thing that she could offer him that would make him stay. She fought long and hard with herself, but in the end, she decided that she would give him that which he wanted.

And so, the next day Hylia called out to the Fierce Deity.

And the next day, the Fierce Deity came.

The Fierce Deity was quite intrigued as to why Hylia had called him; she had never before; she had been too proud to ask a disgraced god for aid. And Demise and his armies were, as of now, far away. The only times she had had been solely because her people had wished it, and that in itself seldom happened.

**“Why have you called me, Hylia?”**

**“I have called you to stay here in Hyrule-”**

As soon as Hylia spoke these words, Madas lost interest. In his mind he was already far way in other lands.

**“If you do so, I shall be your wife and bear your children.”**

In an instant his mind was back, though he swore he had misheard.

**“You did not, if you stay and keep Hyrule safe, then I shall be your wife and bear your children.”**

The fierce god eyed her strangely.

**“I would have never imagined that you would offer yourself to me. Nor would I have ever imagined you employ the same plan as _him_ … still you do not truly wish to do this, do you?”**

**“As long as it keeps my people safe-”**

**“That is what the patron goddess of Hyrule tells you to do,”** cut Madas in, **“What is it that Hylia wants?”**

Hylia was speechless at Madas’ words.

**“I take my leave.”**

**“That is what the Fierce Deity tells you to do,”** cut in Hylia, **“What is it that Madas wants?”**

That stopped the Fierce Deity in his tracks. But it took not long for him to answer.

**“He wants Hylia’s love. If not her love, her friendship. If not her friendship, her trust. If not that, then some simple acceptance, either from her, or her people.”**

Hylia thought this long over.

**“Come stay with me here in Hyrule, let us see what I can give you.”**

The Fierce Deity said nothing but followed her. Soon, the people erected a grand temple for Madas. And true enough, ever since the Fierce Deity stayed in Hyrule Demise dared not approach Hyrule. Those foolish enough to, were swiftly slain by the fierce wargod.

But it soon became clear that other than that temple, Hylia and her people could not give Madas much more. Hylia could not bring herself to give him her love, or her friendship; not even her trust. And it was clear that Madas would soon leave Hyrule for other lands.

Hylia was not willing to let this happen and thought long and hard what she could do to prevent him from leaving. And in the end, she came up with a vicious plan, hurtful not only to Madas, but also to herself. But for her people and for her land, she decided to put her plan into action.

She invited Madas into her temple for an evening meal, in pretense of another attempt of befriending him, and served him a grand feast. She also offered him plenty of wine.

Madas enjoyed food very much, but staying in Hyrule, unloved by Hylia and her people had soured his appetite. Nonetheless he ate.

What he did not know though, was that all the food and wine that Hylia served him had been drugged, just a tiny bit so that he would not notice. But with every bite he ate, and with every sip he drank he took in more and more of the drug. And so did Hylia for she shared his meals and his wine as to not arouse his suspicion. The drug would also help her push through with her plan.

When the long meal had ended both Madas and Hylia felt befuddled. Neither could think clearly, both their minds were foggy. This was the effect of the drug they had both taken.

Still, befuddled though she was, Hylia offered Madas to stay with her in her temple since it had grown very late.

Then the next morning came and Madas awoke to the greatest shock in his ages-long life. He found himself bare of clothes, lying beside Hylia, bare herself, in her bed.

Before she awoke, Madas crept out of her bed and stole away. And he was sorely tempted to leave Hyrule altogether. But then a thought occurred to him, and, with dread in his heart, he stayed.

The next morn Hylia appeared at his temple.

**“Remember you what happened last night? What you did?”**

The shamed god grimly nodded.

**“Hylia… I know not what possessed me last night… I-”**

**“I know… you were not yourself last night… I bear you no grudge.”**

For a while neither spoke.

**“I think it best we marry; this will save us both from shame.”**

Hylia’s words tore him apart. Long since he had dreamt that one day they would marry, and he had always wished it would happen. Now it had, but in the worst way imaginable.

A grand wedding was prepared and held for the two godlings, but it was anything but a joyous occasion. The three golden goddesses were present; needless to say that Nayru and Farore were greatly displeased with Madas. The people too were most unhappily and wept for their beloved goddess. But none suffered more than the unfortunate god himself, tormented by his own feelings of guilt and everyone’s ill feelings towards him.

Then spoke his new wife to him.

 **“Madas… I am your wife now and though we wed not out of love, I swear I will be a good wife to you,”** none but her knew that all this was her doing but that Madas was the one who suffered the blame.

And for a time, the fair goddess held true to her vow and worked hard to be good to Madas.

Alas, not for long.

It soon became clear that Hylia was with a child.

Although Hylia had not really wanted this, she had allowed for it to happen, for she knew that if Madas had not only a wife in Hyrule but a child as well, he would never again leave Hyrule. Or so she hoped.

Soon though, she forgot about her vow and began to speak and treat Madas in a cold, hostile manner. Not only was impending motherhood most difficult and unpleasant for her, it was also the fact that it was Madas’ child that was tormenting her so, that made her act so.

She couldn’t wait to have the child out of her, away from her, though she never outright said so.

Then the child came, and Hylia had hated every painful second of it.

But when she actually beheld the child her heart melted. It was beyond adorable; fair skin, golden hair, sapphire-blue eyes… the child looked nothing like his father; the first Hylian had been born.

The next few years were the happiest in Hylia’s ages long life. Raising her son, playing with him, just spending time with him made her happier than anything else in the world.

Madas though was sad, for he had no place in his wife’s and son’s joint happiness. Much like his mother, the first Hylian had no love for his father. Fierce as Madas was, his child was terrified of him. But seeing his wife and son so joyous and knowing that he had helped bring them together, brought the saddened god a small bit of happiness, and so as a sorrowful, yet loving husband and father, he never left Hyrule and always watched his wife and son from afar.

But one day, Hylia found her dear child down. Seeing her child like this tore her heart apart.

 **“What is the matter with you, love?”** asked the fair goddess worriedly. Then her face grew stern **“Has the Fierce Deity frightened you again?”**

The little Hylian shook.

“No mother, the Fierce Deity has not approached me this day… thankfully.”

**“Why then look you so sad?”**

“I saw some of the people’s children playing… and I learned that they were brothers and sisters and they looked so happy together…” the small Hylian turned to look at his mother, “Mother, why have I no brothers? Why have I no sisters?”

The mother was perplexed by his words.

**“Would you like to have some brothers and sisters?”**

The little Hylian nodded, “Yes, I think so…”

The goddess thought it over, but she really didn’t have to think long. She’d do anything to make her little son happy, and having more children like him… she couldn’t even begin to imagine the joy they would bring her.

**“Very well dearest… you shall be a big brother soon… but you must be patient, it will take some time before you can meet your brothers and sisters.”**

The little Hylian’s face practically shined at his mother’s words and he promised to wait.

Hylia then went out to seek out her husband.

Far out of the town, on a high hill she found her husband watching the borders. The fierce god was not happy so see his wife… he looked very much indifferent, though still sad.

**“Hylia… what brings you here, so far out of town?”**

**“I came seeking you.”**

This confounded the unhappy husband.

**“What is it you need of me?”**

At this the goddess grew somewhat uncomfortable.

**“My son longs for a sibling… a brother or a sister…”**

The Fierce Deity said nothing.

At last Hylia said, **“Will you help me?”**

Again, the Fierce Deity did not respond.

At last he said, **“Would you be fine with me?”**

At that, Hylia gave him a sharp glare.

**“You are my husband, who else would I ask?”**

Again, for a good moment the Fierce Deity said nothing. Then he turned away.

**“You never liked being my wife… you never liked bearing our child… our son…”**

At his words, Hylia startled. And grew ashamed. For finally she remembered the promise she had forgotten.

 **“…I might have been wrong about you…”** she admitted, **“You speak true, I dreaded our child…”**

But then she looked up with conviction, **“But now… he has brought me more joy than I could ever imagine… and you’d bring me so much more joy if you let me have more of your children. For that I would love you.”**

Hearing such words, which he had long longed for, the Fierce Deity’s heart melted.

**“If it brings you and our child joy, I shall be yours whenever you desire it.”**

That night, the Fierce Deity and the patron goddess once again lay together. This time though, the fair goddess tried to enjoy and reciprocate her husband’s love, and she admitted to herself, though not to Madas, that laying together was not wholly unpleasant.

Not much later, Hylia was expecting again. And this time she was most happy and could hardly wait to meet her second child, and for the first time since their marriage, the two gods began to be a happy couple.

At last came the day the second child came into the world, and this time Hylia gladly bore the pain, and when all had ended she eagerly reached out to hold her second child.

But then she froze.

The child looked nothing like her first child, her beloved son.

Her skin was not fair, it was dark. Her hair was not like the warm sun, it was like cold snow. But what startled Hylia most were the child’s eyes; not a soft, kind blue, but a fierce, fiery red.

For a few days, Hylia would tried to care for the daughter, but then she left her to the Fierce Deity. After all, it was clearly his child, not hers.

The fierce god was anguished by the fact that his wife had rejected their child, simply because she resembled him. Yet, he had promised that he would always protect and love his wife… and so he simply raised his daughter by himself.

Some time passed, and Hylia’s son grew impatient and sad, wondering why he still had no brother or sister, and begged his mother again.

Hylia was troubled, on one hand she wanted to grant her little son his wish. On the other though, she feared that she might bear another of Madas’ spawn.

In the end, she reluctantly went to see her husband.

The fierce god had since grown much happier, not only did he have a daughter to love, his daughter happily loved him back. But what saddened him was that even though he was always so loving to her, his daughter would never laugh, and her smiles would always be reserved. It was as though young she was, she knew that her mother had abandoned her. It pained him so much that his wife had done so, simply because their unfortunate daughter took after him.

So Madas was most surprised to see his wife seeking him out, once again, and asking him to help her give her son a sibling, once again.

It took her some time of convincing, but in the end the fierce god agreed to lie with her once more, hoping that she would come to a better mind.

The third child, a boy, was again like Madas, like the second child, and Hylia almost gave up then and there.

But then her son begged her again, and so she went to see her husband again, and to her great relief, the fourth child was not another of Madas’ spawn.

Soon though, her two children wanted another sibling, and Hylia went to seek out the Fierce Deity again.

And so, it went on, and before long, Hylia had countless children to spoil and cherish. Countless Hylians.

But just like her, Madas now also had countless children to love. Shadow children or Sheikah as the people had come to call them.

The Hylians would grow up to become just like their mother, kind, gentle, fair and most wise, and they were loved by all the people in Hyrule.

The Sheikah on the other hand… against his will, took up their poor dear father’s ways of war and grew strong and quick and righteous and brave. But just like the people feared and shunned their father, so did the people fear and shun the Sheikah. And while the Hylians never missed their father, the Sheikah instinctively missed their mother.

And just like their father had done everything he could so brighten up their sad lives, so tried they to brighten up his sad one. Like their father they would watch over Hyrule and time and time again try to reconcile with their mother and their bright brothers and sisters.

Most of their efforts were in vain, most Hylians distrusted and disliked their Sheikahn siblings just like Hylia disliked Madas.

But a few of the youngest Hylians were different, they admired and loved their brave brothers and sisters, and though his fierce appearance had scared them at first, they soon learned to like their father as well.

Alas, their mother and their fellow Hylian siblings were not too happy about this and would always try to coax them away from the fierce god and his warrior children.

Still, it gave Madas and his Sheikahn children hope, hope that one day their family would be united.

But it was not meant to be…

…

Throughout the years, Demise had not been idle. He had conquered many lands. Now that Madas remained in Hyrule, the other countries were helpless, and worse, evil was free to grow and flourish in them. Demise now had an army plentiful and strong enough to subdue an empire, but he knew that no matter how grand his mortal army, it was no match for the wargod and his fierce children. Demise hated it, but he knew that Madas was the more powerful between them and that he could never compare.

So he came up with a vile plan.

Just outside off Hyrule he had his servants build a big army base.

Madas and his children soon sighted it, and the Fierce Deity liked not that Demise’s armies were right before them.

So Madas decided to deal with them, and against his wishes, a squad of his eldest children accompanied him.

As soon as they spotted the Fierce Deity and his children, hundreds upon hundreds of monsters rushed to kill them. They all fell to the wargod and his Sheikahn children.

The rest of the army wouldn’t retreat though, so Madas and his children drove deeper and deeper into the enemy camp and slayed more and more of them. At last they came before the Demise himself and that was when the dark god sprung his evil trap. All his sorcerers and his witches combined their might. Some restrained the fierce wargod, though that was not the heart of the plan. While they did so, the other foul casters used their dark magicks to strip Madas of his godliness and immortality. All that might, all that power they sealed into a mask which they gave to their dark god Demise, and Madas was left as his children, a mortal.

Madas and his children were horrified at what had happened but more so at what would happen now that the Fierce Deity was no longer a god. So in a desperate, valiant effort Madas and his children tore through Demise’s armies to get hold of the mask. To get back Madas’ power and godliness. Even as a mortal Madas was most powerful and so were his children, alas, they failed to gain the mask. They were not slain, none cut them down, not even Demise himself had managed to do so, but in their desperate charge through Demise’s forces they took so many wounds that they fell before they reached their goal. Madas himself fell just short of gaining the mask, even as a mortal he had managed to cut down countless foes, even as a mortal he had managed to wound the dark god, even as a mortal he managed to wrest the mask out of the evil god’s hands, but as he was now mortal, he succumbed to all the wounds he had received in his mad rush and death claimed him before he could regain his godliness.

…

While all this was happening, Hylia was with her youngest daughter. Who had gone missing for an entire week and was notoriously fond of her Sheikahn brethren.

“Mother, why do we shun the Sheikah?”

**“They are shunned because they are the children of the fierce wargod, child.”**

“But Mother, he is the god that protects us all from harm, and so do the Sheikah, so why do we shun him? Him and his children?”

**“It is because they are dangerous, child, so you should stay away from them.”**

The little Hylian child frowned at her godly mother.

“But they are always very kind to me…” said the little Hylian, “They tell me all about their adventures, and sometimes they take me along on walks through the forests.”

Her godly mother was shocked by what she heard.

**“They took you to a forest?”**

“Yes,” answered her little Hylian with a smile, “And I loved it. It was so wonderful! There was sooooo much to see! They showed me trees that were way bigger than towers! There was a waterfall higher than this temple! And there was a glade full of flowers and butterflies! I even got to see a squirrel and some pretty, pretty colorful birds!”

At first the goddess couldn’t believe it. But then she remembered who Madas’ mother was. The goddess and mother of all life. The goddess who had sown all of the forests.

“And they showed me all of Hyrule! And the lands beyond! I even saw the ocean!”

The goddess looked at her little Hylian alarmed.

“They took you out of Hyrule?!”

The little Hylian shook her head, “No, we climbed a mountain! The highest mountain there is! To the very top!”

Now the goddess grew angry.

**“Those Sheikah had you climb a mountain?! How dare they?! You are way too young and small for such a venture!”**

The little Hylian grew sheepish, “I… didn’t really climb the mountain. Their father, the Fierce Deity carried me all the way up!”

Her godly mother was aghast.

**“The Fierce Deity was with you? And he brought you to the top?”**

Her little daughter smiled fondly, “Uh-Huh, he carried me on his shoulder. Not just me, but a couple of his youngest children too! We rode on his shoulders all the way up to the summit!”

“And there he showed us everything!” the little Hylian excitedly continued, “Our town, your temple, the forests, the rivers, the whole of Hyrule and the lands beyond… they were all so tiny!”

Hylia was astonished, not by what she heard, but by how happy her youngest was.

“Can I go with them again, mother? They promised they would take me to the Great Lake!”

Hylia thought for a very long moment.

**“Do you really wish to go with them again?”**

“I do!”

Hylia gave her a small smile.

**“Very well child… Though I worry for you… you truly are nowhere safer than when you are with the Fierce Deity…”**

The goddess thought a little more.

**“And perhaps, I shall go with you… How would you like that?”**

The little Hylian jumped from joy.

“Yes, let us all go together, Sheikah and Hylians, the Fierce Deity and you… It will be so much fun!”

The goddess smiled at her little child.

It was at that moment that her eldest beloved son, the first Hylian, rushed in.

“Mother! The god of demise is upon us! He has come with his armies!”

The patron goddess at once was on her feet.

**“What of the Fierce Deity?! Did he not drive them off?!”**

Her beloved son was ashen with fright.

“I do not know Mother! He and his brood have not returned!”

Hearing this Hylia felt her heart in the icy clutches of forebodding.

**“Call for his eldest daughter, she will know where he is.”**

It was not long before the first Sheikah, accompanied by her two eldest brothers, appeared before her.

**“Where is that father of yours?! Why has he not driven off the demon and his mob?!”**

Her eldest daughter shook her head grimly, “I know not, Goddess Hylia, Father and some of my brethren went to chase them off, but none of them have returned…”

**“AND THEY WILL NOT RETURN… YOU HAVE MY WORD FOR IT…”**

Out of the shadows in her temple appeared the dark god Demise.

Hylia’s children immediately hid behind their mother, but Madas’ brave children immediately went for their weapons and took an aggressive step forward.

“What want you here, Demon?!” shouted the eldest Sheikah at him.

**“TO SHOW YOU WHAT I DID TO YOUR MIGHTY GUARDIAN… AND CRUSH WHATEVER LITTLE HOPE YOU HAVE LEFT…”**

With that he leisurely threw something into the air.

At once Hylia, and all her children screamed in terror and anguish,

Before them lay the head of the Fierce Deity.

 **“OH… AND HERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS…”** said Demise with a sick smirk as he rolled the heads of the children of Madas’ who had gone with them.

Eyes ablaze, face tear-streaked, the two younger Sheikah rushed Demise.

But their eldest sister was much faster.

“DIE DEMON!”

And with that she cut the dark god in two.

But to her immense anger what she had killed had not been the true god of demise, but one of his phantoms.

The next moment her attention was drawn to the outside. Screams rang, and the clashes of weapons resounded. Demise’s armies had broken into the town.

Though her tears continued to flow, Madas’ eldest daughter showed no sorrow, but hot anger and determination.

“Come brothers… let us cut down some demon scum!”

With that the Sheikah rushed out of the temple. But then they stopped at the threshold of the doorway.

“Goddess Hylia, you must come with us. Without you we cannot fight the dark god.”

But the goddess did not hear her.

Numbly she took the Fierce Deity’s head into her hands. Dumbly she stared at it.

_“Your Grace, your people need you!”_

It was bloodied, dirtied and mutilated. It was clear that Demise and his minions had let their sick perversions run free and done whatever torture upon Madas’ dead body which they never could have done upon him when he lived.

But try as much she willed otherwise, the head she held was without mistake that of her unfortunate husband.

_“Your Grace, if you do not fight all of Hyrule will be enslaved!”_

Eons full of memories flashed before Hylia’s eyes.

The time they had first met, when they had been tiny little children. They had just been introduced to each other by their mothers and almost immediately they had come become friends and played… that moment had soon been spoiled by their mean cousin.

_“Your Grace, we must fight!”_

One time, Hylia had been reading, and the hateful son of Din had thought it amusing to pester her. Madas had come to her rescue. Their bickering soon had Hylia pick up her scroll and read elsewhere.

_“Mother, we must fight! I am with you! All the Sheikah are with you! Together we can drive the dark god and his evil away!”_

Ages later, Din’s son had once again come to bother her… it had been the first time he had arrogantly proclaimed that he would take her as his wife. Madas had been livid.

_“Sister! Why is her Grace not coming? We need her help to drive off the dark god!”_

Once again, her hated cousin had come to force her into marriage. Once again, her other cousin picked a fight with him saying that she would be his wife instead. How she hated these two boys!

Din’s son had always demanded of her to marry him. Madas had actually tried to court her. She had rejected them both. Din’s son had always been mean to her. Her other cousin had always been kind and gentle to her. She had trusted neither. They were both after the same. They were both the same.

_“Forget her… she was never a mother or a guardian deity!”_

Din’s son was leaving the heavens to watch over the world. Hylia had almost been delighted. Now she just had to deal with her other cousin’s advances of love… usually she slipped away when they fought.

Hylia sighed… speak of the devil; there was that cousin of hers again, coming to win her heart over…bringing her gifts… playing her songs…

_“Big brother, dear… where do they go?”_

Finally… she was free of her cousins! Din’s son was locked away beneath the earth as he should! She always knew he was rather demon than god. And Farore’s son now had to go down to the world. At last she was free of bothersome cousins trying to woe her!

_“Think nothing of them. Stay with your mother.”_

Hylia was little surprised to hear that her second cousin had turned out to be a demon as well… she had always suspected something behind his nice gifts and honeyed words! Now it was her turn to descend to the world below.

_“Mother… Mother?”_

Hylia was startled when she saw her cousin again. So that was his real face… a wargod! A god of destruction and death!

_“Big brother… why won’t Mother speak to us…?”_

Hylia unconsciously breathed out a sigh of relief. For one moment she had been sure that the wargod would lash out at them. Instead he had turned and walked away. Had he really accepted his banishment?

_“I do know… I never saw her acting like this before…”_

_“Mother… what is the matter with you?”_

Hylia stared in shock. First it had only been the demon god and his armies and now there was the wargod as well… her people were doomed.

_“Mother, Mother! Please answer, Mother!”_

Hylia could not believe her ears. The Fierce Deity had come to protect her people?!

_“Elder Brother, what has happened to our mother?! Why won’t she answer?!”_

Why did her people ask this of her…? Why ask the Fierce Deity to stay? She was so happy without him! But they were right… with him, Hyrule would forever be safe…

_“I know not, I never saw like this before…”_

Hylia stared at the Fierce Deity … he refused to stay…? Because it would displease her…? What was it that Hylia wished? She wanted him gone! But she needed him to stay, but how could she? There was no way he’d stay unless she was his wife and the mother of his child! …slowly, a very underhanded plan formed in Hylia’s mind.

_“Mother, do you hear me?! Mother!”_

Hylia had never thought that Madas would be this… miserable… here they were, about to be husband and wife, yet here he was looking like he was to be locked away for all eternity to suffer forever. Her guilt overcame her and she went up to him. That day she swore him that she would be a good wife to him.

_“Mother, let go of this gruesome thing and speak to us, Mother!”_

Hylia was dismayed. Never would she have thought that having a child inside of her would be so… troubling. And so painful… this child was definitely Madas’… every moment more she had to endure carrying his spawn, she hated the Fierce Deity more and more for seeding this tormentor inside her.

_“Mother! Mother! Why do you not answer?! Mother!”_

Hylia screamed. Never before had she felt such intense pain. Now she knew how Madas’ victims felt when the Fierce Deity cleaved them apart with that big battleblade of his! Said Fierce Deity was right beside her, using all his magic and healing powers to help her with her pain. It surprised her not in the littlest that his efforts were mostly futile.

It was fitting, yet terrifying, that the Fierce Deity’s spawn would, even at the moment of birth, be most skilled in inflicting pain! Finally, the pain passed, and the torment was over. Now Hylia knew what dying felt like.

She knew not what possessed her to look at the creature that had caused her so much pain…

_“Your Grace!”_

Hylia was perplexed. All words lost, she watched the tiny being in her arms, as it suckled from her breast. This was what she had been carrying in her womb the whole time?! Seeing that the Fierce Deity had spawned it and counting all the discomfort and pain she’d been forced to endure, she had been half-expecting it to be a monster.

But it was the sweetest, most adorable being she had seen in all the eons of her life. This was _her_ son.

_“Your Holiness!”_

Whatever discomfort and pain her dear son may have brought her in the past had long been forgotten by Hylia. In all her eons long life, Hylia had not held anyone so dear as her son. Each and every day, he brought her more and more joy. If only the Fierce Deity would not always watch them from the shadows… He frightened her poor little son, and for that Hylia despised him.

_“Your Highness, why does her Grace, your mother not answer?! We need her!”_

Her son was sad! But why? Hylia’s face grew cold. Had the Fierce Deity scare her poor son again?!

_“I do not know… she has been like this the whole time! We have been calling out to her but…”_

Hylia felt her heart sink. Her son wanted a sibling. A brother or a sister. That meant she would have to lay with _him_ again! Was she willing to do so? To her great surprise she found that she was. Her son had given her so much love and joy… how much more would _another_ child bring her? And though she disliked the Fierce Deity, she faintly remembered that he had been most gentle and loving to her that night… Yes, she would do it. Everything for her dear son.

_“Try again! We need her! We need our guardian Deity!”_

Hylia grew anxious as she approached… her husband. Though she had decided that she would give her dear son all the siblings he wished for, she had no idea if the Fierce Deity would agree to do so. After all both wife and son held no love for the father…

_“Mother… Mother! Do you hear! The people need you!”_

Hylia felt relieved, but ashamed as well. The Fierce Deity had agreed to lie with her once more, but clearly not because he wished so, but because she wished so and because he was her loyal husband. Again she remembered how she had tricked him into his unhappy marriage, and remembered that it had been her own trickery that had led to her unhappy pregnancy. Again, she remembered how she had wronged him. This time she swore she would be a good wife to Madas. And this time, she swore she would keep that promise.

_“Your Grace! You must come quick! The god of Demise is upon us! His monsters are trying to break down the gate!”_

Hylia was happily expecting. Another beautiful child was growing within her. Her marriage to the Fierce Deity turned out to be not nearly as uncomfortable as she had feared. Now that she looked forward to their next child, Hylia realized how caring and supportive her husband was and had been during her pregnancy. It really was time for her to quit her coldness. It was time for them to be a true family.

_“What is wrong with her Grace?! First the Fierce Deity abandons us and now her Grace does?!”_

The pain was more terrible than she remembered but this time she bore it gladly. Furthermore, her loyal husband was beside her, doing everything he could to ease her pain and aid in the carriage. How had she not seen this when she had borne their first child? Hylia shut her eyes. The pain was growing worse, and she knew what this meant.

She would finally meet her sweet second child. As soon as the pain had subsided a little, reached out to her husband, for her sweet child.

_“Do not speak like this of my mother! Would dare you, after everything she has done for us?”_

Hylia was frozen. Was this truly her child? Had she truly carried and borne this child? It looked nothing like her dear son! It looked like… the Fierce Deity.

_“Well what is she doing now?! The god of demise is upon us and she merely sits staring at some ugly head!”_

Hylia was very much dismayed. Her dear son had asked when he would meet his younger sibling. The goddess gave a dismayed groan. She had promised her son she would give him siblings, and to do so she would have to lie with the Fierce Deity again. But Hylia was scared. Scared that she would bear another of his spawn.

_“Don’t speak like this of my mother! And don’t speak of- of- who she holds! That is the Fierce Deity who has protected us all!”_

Hylia’s fears had come true, she had indeed borne another of the Fierce Deity’s spawn. But her son still wanted a sibling…

_“That is the head of the Fierce Deity?! He’s been slain?! The god of demise has slain him?!”_

At last, she had born another of her children, a beautiful little daughter. Her son would be so happy.

_“We are lost! The god of demise will slay us all!”_

Hylia sighed, her son and her daughter wanted another sibling. Oh well, she would just have lay with the Fierce Deity again, until she gave birth to another child of hers. If only she didn’t have to lay with him… if only there was a way that she would _not_ birth another of his spawn instead…

_“Run! Run for your lives!”_

Hylia was happy and content. Over the years she had birthed so many hylians that there was no need for more. And she loved each and every one of them. Though maybe, in the ages to come, she would lay with her husband again, to bear more of her children.

_“Quick, we must quit the city before the last of the Fierce Deity’s spawn falls before the demons!”_

This at last penetrated Hylia’s numbed mind.

**_The… Fierce Deity’s… spawn…?_ **

**_They are… dying…?_ **

**_The… Fierce Deity’s… spawn…_ **

**_…no_ **

**_They are… Madas’ children…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…no_ **

**_…No_ **

**_No!_ **

**_NO, they are OUR children!_ **

**_They are MY children!_ **

**_MY CHILDREN!!!_ **

At once the goddess shot up and rushed out! Driven by mad fear she flew through the temple doors, through her town.

The town gates had been breached… but there, there in front of the gate, in front of the townwalls, there fought her children! There _died_ her children!

Seeing a couple of her children fall, right before her eyes, the patron goddess simply went mad!

Like a banshee she screamed! Like a wraith she flew! Like the northwind, she withered everything in her path!

Demise’s armies fell all around her! Lightning streaked from her fingers, and enemies dropped dead. Foul mist drifted from her robes and enemies just withered away.

The maddened goddess was such a frightening sight that from one moment to the next, Demise’s terrified armies quit the field. Demise himself decided to do so as well.

After the armies had retreated, Hylia slowly came back to her senses. Looking around, her heart filled with dread. Death and destruction was all around her. All around her lay dead soldiers, all having died cruel, unnatural deaths. Right there and then Hylia wished to die. The knowledge that _she_ had been the one who had caused all these deaths was too much for her heart to bear.

How her husband and his children had always done so and had later lived on with the guilt, she would never fathom.

**“MY CHILDREN!!!”**

Mad fear once again gripped her heart and she rushed back into town.

Once there she froze. The ground was littered with corpses. Her children’s corpses.

Bereft, she fell to her knees and lifted the nearest body. To her immense pain, it was her eldest daughter, the first Sheikah she had born. Hot tears ran down her face, her first daughter’s face was horribly disfigured. Hylia knew it not, but Madas’ first child had fought the bravest and hardest. Despite facing overwhelming numbers, she had fought on and on, ignoring pain and injury, shielding younger siblings with her own body as she had dealt death to her foes.

For the first time since she had born her, Hylia looked at her oldest daughter. Holding the cut skin to her head, Hylia realized something. Though her skin was dark, and her hair was white, her face was unmistakingly hers, Hylia’s face! Even her eyes were that of her mother’s, save that they were red. That fierce red that had once glowed in them was now gone. Only one eye had remained unharmed in her final battle, and that one no longer shone with fierce fire. It would never again.

Giving in to her grief, Hylia cradled her daughter close and wept. Never in her life had the mother held her daughter close like this. Just like all the other Sheikah.

Suddenly, Hylia’s head snapped up. Wildly she cast her look about.

“Urrr…”

There it was again. Hylia followed that sound. And found herself above another of her brave children’s corpses.

“Aaarrr…”

Hylia breath caught in her throat. The next instant she was down and pulled up the young Sheikahn boy. She looked more closely. And her tears broke out anew. At once she held her son in a tight embrace; he had survived!

 **“You live…”** the goddess sobbed hard, never before had she felt such sweet relief, **“My dear, sweet son, you live…”**

In her arms, she felt her dear son stiffen, “S-son…?”

Hylia held him back so that she could look upon his beautiful face. What a beautiful child he was… Why had she never done so before?

**“My dear child… fear not, everything will be all well, I will make all the pain go away and nurse you back to health. Just promise me, my dear son, never do fight again, do not ever get yourself hurt again! Your mother’s heart could not bear it…”**

It took her young Sheikah son long to understand. When finally he did, he broke out into a smile.

“…Mother…”

Hylia felt it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. His smile too she felt was the sweetest she had ever seen. She felt she could look upon his smile forever and wished he would never stop.

It took her a few moments to realize something horrifying: He never would.

The son she held was now dead. Before her very eyes, in her very arms he had died. His so sweet word had been his last. His so sweet smile was now frozen upon his cold face.

Hylia arms shook. He had survived! A moment ago he had lived! And his smile had been so sweet. But now, now that he was dead… that sweet smile-

Heartbroken, Hylia laid down her departed son. Next, she frantically searched for survivors. There were nearly none. And those that had survived were more dead than alive. Some soon died, just like her dear son had died before her eyes in her own arms. Before long, most of Madas’ children had died out. Those that remained were the small ones who were still too little to fight, and a few elder ones who had miraculously survived the slaughter.

Hylia cast her gaze about… all around her was naught but destruction. The towngate was broken… buildings had been burned… and her brave children had been slaughtered.

This was what her dear husband, and later their dear brave children as well, had saved her and her town from, countless times over many, many years…

Not once had she thanked her dear husband, not once had she thanked her dear children…

All she could do now was bury his mutilated head… and their mutilated bodies…

**…**

A few days later, Hylia was in deep meditation.

The day after they had buried all of her brave fallen children, Demise had ordered an attack on her town. They had managed to fend the invaders off, but at a heavy cost. Most of the town now lay in ruin. Many had died, many now lay wounded.

What was worse, Hylia knew that the god of demise would soon be back, for that invading force had been only a small portion of demise’s full army. And the god of demise had not been with them. It had been more of a test than a battle. Demise had sent the invading force simply to find out just how strong Hylia and her people were without her husband. Soon, she knew, Demise would come with his full army, and so she, and her people had to prepare…

Alas, it soon became clear that they had no chance…

She, as well as her people, had depended too much on her dear husband and his and her brave children. With her dear husband dead, and most of their brave children dead as well, Hylia, the Hylians and the other people were helpless.

Throughout those days the eldest surviving children had done much to lead Hylia and her people, and she would forever be grateful that they did, it had only been a few days and already Hylia and her people had learned so much from her brave children. Not only about warfare… but many other things: survival in the wild, scouting, defense, anatomy and healing as well.

How Hylia wished she had accepted dear husband and her dear brave children and spend more time with them…

But it soon became clear that though her surviving Sheikahn children had taught them much and taught them all they could, they were mere squires, pages at best, as compared to Madas and his eldest children.

And none of them could use the Triforce to call upon the golden three either. Hylia was a goddess, and the Triforce was to be used by mortals, and none of the mortals Hylia had beside her, were worthy.

Her hylian children lacked the power and courage to call upon the Triforce.

Her eldest sheikahn children would have been worthy, they had possessed all the qualities needed to call upon the Triforce, strength in spirit, wisdom in mind, and courage in heart, alas, they were slain, the sheikah that still lived, were too young or were lacking in one or the other.

Still Hylia herself had learned much from her dear brave children and she could not stop regretting that she had always shunned her poor husband. She realized had she taken it upon herself to see Madas as her husband or just simply as himself, instead of as the Fierce Deity, she would have come to love him. There were some many beautiful things he could have taught her… so many beautiful things they could have done together… She could have learned so from him… so much important, not only about war, but life itself… and how lovable he was.

Some of the things her dear brave children had taught her, led Hylia to discover powers she knew not she had herself. And one such power was the power to see through eternity, through all of time.

She had spent much time watching the life of her dear husband, first in hopes to find a way to defeat Demise, but soon simply to know her poor dear husband. The whole time she cried, and when she watched how her poor dear husband had met his end… she had broken down.

Soon though, she had picked herself up, she’d had to, for her children’s sake and for Hyrule’s, and resumed her meditation.

Days passed, nights passed, and still Hylia quit not her meditation. Countless futures passed before her mind. Myriads of possibilities she watched go from cause to effect, from past to present to future.

Suddenly she froze! With all her mind she focused on that moment she had just seen.

She saw… and hot tears ran down her face.

There was her dear husband, alive and well.

No longer a god, but now a Hylian! He was going to be reborn as a Hylian! Whatever curses Demise and his evil sorcerers had used against Madas, they had failed to strip him of all of his immortality!

For better or ill, right then and there the goddess Hylia ceased her all delvings into the other futures. The sight of her dear husband nearly drove all thoughts of her divine duty as a patron goddess from her mind. Using her powers of premonition, she delved further into this future… his future. In her mind she told herself that she needed to seek out her husband to defeat Demise and deliver Hyrule, but the truth was that it is was her heart longing to be with her dear husband again and make things right.

But soon the goddess realized something that disheartened her. Madas’ rebirth was still long away. Not merely years away, but many, many mortal life-ages away. And there was no way she could hastened his rebirth. Quite the contrary; unless she ensured certain events to happen and people to meet, her dear husband may never be reborn at all.

And one such certain event was that she came up with a way to defeat Demise. For if he succeeded, there would be no future for the Hylians at all.

But every future wherein Hylia and her people stood up to fight Demise and his hordes ended in defeat. Demise was simply her better when it came to power and warfare.

Once again, Hylia descended into a deep meditation, this time looking into the past. Eventually a thought came to her, so she forced herself again to witness the death of her poor dear husband.

A plan formed in her mind; a plan to do what hateful Demise had done to her husband; a plan to strip him of his powers and godliness.

On and on, she let time pass before her mind, watching for moments she needed to know.

…

At last her plan was complete.

First, she would send an island afloat. Afloat in the skies. An island carrying all of her children. All of them, regardless of what they were called. Hylian, sheikah… Hylia no longer saw any difference.

Then she would enshroud the world in a veil of clouds so that Demise would never find it.

Then she would have to strip Demise of his godly powers, just as he had done with her poor husband. Then, she would have to seal both him and his powers away.

But doing so would require her to sacrifice her own powers… and life. She had seen so. But she was prepared for it. She knew that she would be reborn. And that she would thus be reunited with her dear husband again.

And together, they would slay the powerless god of demise. She would see to it. By preparing a weapon fit to slay a weak deity. And magical gates that would allow them to transverse between ages.

Immediately, she set out to put her plan into action. The first of which, was of course the island that would save all her beloved children.

But then something happened she had not foreseen. Something she did not want to happen.

While the Hylians agreed to step on the island, the now eldest sheikahs refused. Young though they were, they were simply too proud to flee. No matter how much Hylia begged their brave children, they refused. They would not abandon the land their father had given his life to protect. They would protect it in his stead. To their deaths.

Warmed by the thought that her brave children wanted to stay and fight, but anguished that they would chose a path of certain death, she tried to dissuade them, but they resolutely refused.

At last Hylia gave in, and most of the eldest sheikahs remained with her, while a couple agreed to step unto the island, and look after their brethren and sistern, hylian and sheikah alike.

Long watched Hylia as the island rose. Painfully she obscured the sky. Resolutely she turned to face her fate.

For the future. For her children. And for her dear husband.

…

When at last the three golden goddesses returned, they were anguished by what they found. Their beautiful world was once again ravaged by war. The land and the sky were separated by a barrier of storm clouds. Nayru and Farore wept; their son and their daughter were both dead. Din too was sorrowful for her niece and her nephew. Once more she was angered by what her son had done.

As the goddess of power and might, she used her godly powers so that Demise would never again have his full powers, and would never succeed in conquering Hyrule or any other land.

Nayru, as the goddess of law and order, declared that Hylia would forever lead Hyrule to prosperity and guide it in times of danger, as the patron goddess she had been, and that Madas would forever protect and save Hyrule from all evil that would befall her, as the guardian deity he always had been.

And Farore, as the goddess of life, saw to it that both Madas and Hylia would forever be reborn, so that Hyrule would forever have her patron goddess and her guardian deity.

But since all this tragedy was brought about because they had chosen but one god after the next to watch over the whole land, the three golden goddesses called upon all their daughters to descend upon Hyrule and watch over it together…

Din’s daughters, Demise’s younger sisters, became the Great Fairies of the earth and mountains in Hyrule.

Nayru’s daughters, Hylia’s younger sisters, became the Great Fairies of all the streams, lakes, and rivers in Hyrule.

And Farore’s daughters, Madas’ younger sisters, became the Great Fairies of the woodlands and wildlife.

So ends the myth of the three golden goddesses’ godlings…

…and now, the legend of Zelda begins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here my myth/legend ends; what comes after? LOZ Skyward Sword.  
> Before everybody starts giving me negative reviews for making Hylia so… negative, allow me to elaborate:  
> Din is the goddess of power, Nayru is the goddess of wisdom, and Farore is the goddess of courage.  
> And my story Demise is Din’s son, Hylia is Nayru’s daughter, and the Fierce Deity is Farore’s son.  
> As such, Demise is a godling of power, Hylia is a godling of wisdom, and the Fierce Deity is a godling of courage.  
> And I somewhat built their characters around this. Not just in the positive way but also in the negative way.  
> Demise believes in might makes right. The strong are free to do with the weak whatever they like. You could say I made him a godly bully. I’m strong so I can do whatever I want.  
> Hylia on the other hand… Well, I guess I more or less I made her a godly smart-ass/Know-it-all. Eg. I’m so smart, I know everything, I’m always right.  
> Anyway, I also made her somewhat of a philosopher/diplomat who believes that every problem can be settled through peaceful talk. So she’s also somewhat of an idealist and humanist who does not believe in violence (some people really seem to believe that violence and stuff doesn’t really exist…)  
> Only problem is… when bully meets idealist, too often diplomacy is useless. In such cases I say, fight fire with fire, if the guy likes violence so much, let him have it himself.  
> Some strong bastards just won’t stop hurting people unless you beat them to bloody pulp and leave them traumatized forever.  
> Some smart bastards just won’t stop interfering unless they feel painful reality.  
> Now for the Fierce Deity…  
> He embodies courage, but again up to a fault. Sometimes to do the right thing you have to do the wrong thing to the right person at the right time. Not everyone has the courage to do that, but the Fierce Deity has and did it.  
> Only problem is, the law doesn’t often allow that, if ever. Which is why Hylia, the daughter of Nayru, goddess of wisdom and LAW, wasn’t too fond of the Fierce Deity’s purges.
> 
> PS: Almost forgot; Hyrule = the land ruled by the goddess Hylia, Lorule = the land ruled by the goddess…? Loria! (My idea)  
> Ergo: Hylia and Loria the twin daughters of Nayru. Not a bad idea, if I may say so myself.
> 
> PPS: Well, I thought since Zelda and Ganondorf were once gods why shouldn’t Link be either? So I decided to make him the original Fierce Deity.  
> Why did I call him Madas? Well, at first I knew not what to call him.  
> Ganondorf… Demise  
> Zelda… Hylia  
> Link…?  
> So I researched a bit, and in one LOZ wiki, in a section about Skyward Sword, it mentioned that Link’s possible true name might be Madas, as Fi appears to call Link Madas, or Madi Madas (possibly ’Master Link’), if you listen carefully. That settled it; I decided to use ‘Madas’ as his god name. 
> 
> So? Putting aside my opinions; How did you like my attempt at a tragic/epic myth/legend?  
> Please review  
> 10 = PERFECTION!!!  
> 9 = Awesome!!!  
> 8 = Very good!  
> 7 = Good  
> 6 = Nice  
> 5 = Not too bad  
> 4 = Not so good  
> 3 = Bad  
> 2 = Why did you post this?  
> 1 = Why the hell did you even bother write this?!  
> 0 = Delete this shit… NOW!!!  
> Or just leave kudos if you liked my myth-legend.
> 
> Author’s Final Words:  
> I am no one special; what I can do, everyone can do. If I can do it, so can you!


End file.
